To Find Outer Peace, You Must Find Inner Peace
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ben and Melody were enjoying some time together when Razer, a Red Lantern, suddenly intrudes on their vacation, injured and weak. What will happen? Read on! Done as a birthday request for Skellington Girl, so please, no flames.


**This story is a bit of an early birthday present for Skellington Girl. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday!**

 **Melody belongs to Skellington Girl, Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action, and Green Lantern belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**

 **A/N: this is the first time I've written a story with the Green Lantern/Red Lantern, so please, no flames in the reviews. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **To Find Outer Peace, You Must Find Inner Peace**

Razer grunted when he took another hit from the enemy, who seemed pleased to see the Red Lantern looking like he had nothing left in him. Sinestro, a traitor to the Green Lantern Corp, looked at Razer.

"Razer, I thought you would be smarter," he said. "I could teach you as I did teach the other Green Lanterns."

Razer looked at Sinestro with a scowl. "I might be an avenging Red Lantern," he said. "But I only terrorize the ones who killed my family!"

"Ah, yes," said Sinestro. "But revenge tastes so good when others suffer too."

Razer shut his eyes tight, thinking of his beautiful wife and his family. No, he wouldn't join Sinestro. Yes, he was bent on revenge, but he'd never side with evil and with a final shout, he blasted the traitorous Green Lantern with a shot that sent Sinestro flying at high speeds far into the sky. The Red Lantern then fell to the ground as his body ached and his arms felt like someone had stretched them until the muscles were too sore for him to move. He passed out.

* * *

Ben and Melody Tennyson were enjoying some down time in the Florida Keys. Ben had even rented a small speedboat for them to explore the water and to enjoy having some alone time. "Oh, this is so awesome!" said Melody. "Maybe a little muggy, but still wonderful."

"Big Chill could cool this place down, but then we'd miss all the good stuff," said Ben, looking at his wife lovingly.

Melody smiled at him and then saw something in the water. "What's that?" she asked.

Ben stopped the speedboat and turned into Four Arms, pulling a man who was covered in red from head to toe, but he was also injured. Melody used her unique Vladat ability to sense energy. "He's an alien," she said quietly. "But he is stressed. Perhaps tired from a battle."

"He does look like he just barely won the fight," said Ben as he steered the speedboat back to their hotel. Using Ghostfreak, Ben made them all invisible and Melody used her speed to get to their room without catching someone's eye.

An hour later, Melody had finished cleaning up the mess she had made while tending to the injured man when she saw him move his arm and she turned in time to see a red ring on his right hand move in her direction and something shot from the ring and surrounded her. Too stunned to escape as it had happened too fast, she began punching the transparent red wall that surrounded her. Ben then came in.

"Put her down!" he said angrily and changed into Four Arms again, surprising the red-clothed stranger who had no time to react as the Tetramand grabbed him and held him in a painful arm lock, applying pressure to his injured arm.

Razer gasped in pain and saw the force field he had set up around the girl flash briefly and he realized he was blacking out. "Please, stop," he gasped in pain. "Stop, before she gets hurt."

Four Arms growled. "Let her go," he said sternly.

Razer gasped in pain again as the bear hug tightened. "Please, my arm," he said.

"Ben," said Melody. "Honey, please."

Four Arms looked up at her and nodded, releasing Razer who concentrated and gently set Melody down before he fell to the floor. The half-Vladat kneeled by him. "What are you?" she asked softly.

He tried to stand up, but pain made it hard for him. "Leave…me," he rasped out.

"We can't," said Four Arms, who reverted back to Ben. "You're still injured."

"No thanks to you, boy," Razer growled.

Ben somehow didn't lose his patience. "You were going to hurt my wife," he said.

Razer had a retort on his mind, but it was halted by the young man's words. "This girl…is your wife?" he asked.

They nodded and Razer looked away for a moment. "I…I apologize," he said. "I thought…you meant ill."

Melody shook her head. "We found you out in the Florida Keys," she said. "You look like you had just barely won a battle."

"I had," said Razer. "Who are you two?"

"Ben Tennyson," said Ben. "And this is my wife, Melody."

The Red Lantern looked at them. "Ben Tennyson is well known," he said. "The Green Lantern Corp has been watching your actions and deeds for a long time and have been impressed."

Ben looked confused. "The Green Lantern Corp?" he asked.

"A group of people who defend other worlds with their power rings. The rings are linked with their minds so that they can create anything with the energy," said Melody. "I've never heard of a Red Lantern."

Razer gave her a thoughtful look. "You helped me," he said. "I suppose I can satisfy your curiosity."

He sat down. "Red Lanterns are rare, because the Red Lantern Power is too strong," he said. "The reason I am one of the few is because I seek revenge."

"Revenge?" asked Melody.

Razer nodded. "My family was murdered," he said. "I terrify many criminals, but looked to terrify those that hurt my family."

"Did you?" asked Ben.

Razer looked away. "Yes," he said. "But…I have no peace."

Melody looked at him. "Being a person bent on revenge, I can see why you don't have peace," she said.

Her words were a tad harsh, but he didn't argue. He then looked at his arm and at Melody. "Thank you, for being kind, Princess."

Melody looked at him in shock. "How…?"

Ben put her behind him protectively, but Razer gently shook his head. "The Guardians of Oa know about every planet and the inhabitants," he said. "That's how I knew."

Both Ben and Melody calmed down at that. "What do we call you?" asked Ben.

He looked at them. "My name is Razer," he said.

* * *

Razer rested for a long time with Ben keeping his eyes open for any trouble and Melody tending to Razer's wounds. "Hopefully, you'll be one-hundred percent in the morning," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "I am grateful to you."

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

He lay there quietly and she sat by him. "I know how you feel," she said. "My father was killed a long time ago and I sought revenge."

Razer looked at her. "Did you find it?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Peace is better than revenge, but I had to find inner peace before being at peace on the outside."

The Red Lantern nodded, seeing she was right. "But what if you can't find that inner peace?" he asked.

"You always can, because it's in you," she said. "Let go of that turmoil and make peace with yourself and that will show, but only then."

He gave her a grateful look. "Never lose your wisdom, Princess Melody," he said, his tone full of respect.

The next morning, Razer thanked the couple again and wished them well as he flew away, for once, enjoying the day, feeling better than he had when he had first become a Red Lantern as he flew off to space.

Melody felt Ben's arm come around her. "I knew I asked the right girl to marry me," he said. "Because you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Oh?" she teased him. "I hope my lips are just as good."

Ben grinned and kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss before they broke away gently. "Oh, yeah," said Ben as he kissed his wife again.

Razer smiled as he watched them before heading off to wherever he could do his work, feeling better about it as the peace he had searched for until yesterday filled him inside and out, making him a new and better man.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
